All Things Precious
by ureshiitamago
Summary: Anora, treasure hunter and wanderer extraordinaire, meets three of our favorite characters. What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Ureshiitamago: Ok, so people who read Spirit, I know that this update wasn't the one you were expecting, but I got a flash of inspiration, and loved the plot immediately, so I wrote this. Please tell me if you want this to continue, and I will. I won't write a lot for each chapter, maybe only 1,000 or more words, maybe under that sometimes, and my main focus is spirit, so don't be surprised if I completely stop writing this for a month, I don't hate this one, I just have one main focus, this is basically a side fanfic that I felt compelled to write. Enjoy. **

**Anora: I'm not as wily and hard to handle as Kretcher either, so I guess this is kind of like a break for you from her bitching.**

**Ureshiitamago: Language.**

**Anora: Not my fault, you made me like this. Ureshiitamago doesn't own Merlin, though she wishes she did. She only owns me and her other OCs. And my storyline.**

**Ureshiitamago: enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: Undergarments and little flowers**

I yawned, stretching out on the cold forest floor as my fire crackled merrily beside me. (Can fires _feel_ merry?) Not that it was night, or that there were dangerous animals around, but that I had just escaped an underwater trap for treasure hunters, and I was cold and thoroughly soaked. My clothes were hung over sticks by the fire to dry, my boots standing as tall as soldiers next to them. My undergarments were relatively dry though, so I wasn't stark naked in the middle of a forest. I wasn't bothered though. If anything, I wished that I could go back to that place beyond the end of the world, where everyone walked around in undergarments or stark naked. It was easier to move around. I smiled at that thought, wondering what my scullery maid mother would say. Dimples graced my cheeks as I thought about it. I lay there, totally enthralled in thinking about what she was to say that I almost didn't hear the snapping of twigs and underbrush that warned of the approach of humans. Quicker than I could think, I had doused the flames, and climbed up the nearest tree, cursing as I realized that I had left my clothing lying scattered around the newly doused fire. The sound of the footsteps drew closer, and soon became too near for me to chance grabbing my clothes to salvage my dignity. I held my breath, hoping that whomever it was that had ruined a perfectly good day of thinking and doing nothing would just pass by my camp, and hopefully not see it. No. Such. Luck.

"Someone's campin' here, I expect." Gasped an Irish-man, clearly out of breath. _His voice sounds familiar_. I thought with a frown.

"No. Did the clothes and embers tip you off?" Asked another voice. They sounded sarcastic.

"Oh, shut up the both of you. They may still be near here." This third voice sounded more youthful than the others. Still bothered about the first voice, I peeked through the leaves that were hiding me and gaped at what I saw. _Gwaine!_ I thought in excitement. I watched as he sniffed the air.

"Ah, I'd know that enchanting scent anywhere! Come out of hiding little flower! I haven't seen you in ages!" He called out, flinging his arms around in exaggerated movements. I laughed at his silliness, and leapt off of my tree limb, landing catlike in front of the three men. I grinned at Gwaine, ignoring the blondie and the big-eared boy who were rudely staring at the amount of skin I was exposing. I had the unblemished, olive-toned skin of the Greeks (though it was slightly lighter in color), so I couldn't blame them for staring. _It's just undergarments._ I thought irritably. There were worse ways to make a first impression.

"Nice day to be running through the woods." I remarked casually to Gwaine, as if I weren't standing there in naught but my under-things.

"All in a days work." He said importantly, lifting his nose into the air. He was looking me in the eyes, and said it as casually as I had. Also as if I wasn't standing there in my under-things. That's what I liked about him, he was an extremely laid back person, who didn't mind if a woman could out-drink him.

"Little flower?" I questioned him, raising one of my already arched eyebrows. His grin widened mischievously, and I immediately knew that I would hate him for his answer.

"Because that's what you always smell like, and no offence, but you _are_ little." I gaped at him as he said this. Blimey, I was _only_ a few inches shorter than him. My maw snapped closed, and my eyebrows furrowed. I punched his arm, far harder than I would punch it for play.

"Who you callin' little?" I growled at him, raising my fist again threateningly, green eyes slits.

"You." He said, unabashed. I slapped my forehead with my palm in exasperation.

"Uuummm…miss?" I looked over at the blond, bulky man. He was looking everywhere _but_ me.

"Yeah?" I asked, raising my eyebrow again. He pointed over at my scattered clothes. "Ah." I patted him on the head, not unlike one would pat a dog, as I walked past him. "Thanks." I pulled on my clothing (a cream wool shirt with the sleeves ripped off at the elbows, a leather stomach guard, brown trousers, and leather button-up boots that reached mid-calf), and pulled my long, unruly curly brown hair to the right side of my head, twisted it once or twice, and clipped it there with an animal bone clip. (I had fashioned it out of the horn of the 1st stag I had brought down.) Finally done, I turned back around to face the three of them The two I still didn't know the names of were turned away from me respectively, but Gwaine was staring blatantly, not even trying to fake embarrassment.

I walked up to him, smiled coyly, and proceeded to smack him upside the head. He made a sound like a kicked puppy. My face darkened, and my voice lowered dangerously.

"You may see me near naked, _my friend_, but hear this. _Never_ watch me dress. Or undress for that matter. I ain't an orange seller, so stop actin' like I'm one." He finally looked ashamed, and I glowered at him for a moment or two before turning to face the other two, who were looking at me in shock. I held out my hand to them.

"Hey there, I'm Anora Vanstom, treasure hunter and wanderer extraordinaire. What's your names?" The blond one gripped my hand for a second, and then let go like it was a hot potato.

"Arther." He said shortly. My near nakedness was obviously still bothering him. I thought it was funny, because I had him pegged for the kind of guy who took women to bed whenever he could. I turned to the big-eared boy. This one smiled at me while she shook my hand. I smiled back happily.

"Merlin." He said.

"Nice to meet you two." I said happily.

**Well, that was fun! Ok, I'm not British, but I didn't want to have one of those "goes back in time" ones, so she visited America before it became America. The Vikings did it, so why couldn't others have been able to? Also, her fighting style is Jujutsu, and she is a wanderer, so it works out. Anyone who's British and reading this, I am sorry for the lack of knowledge I have on your speaking style. See you later lovies! Mwah.(::) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ureshiitamago: wooo, I'm back!**

**Anora: Yaaay! More story, so good!**

**Ureshiitamago: Wow, you grammar so good…**

**Anora: Your fault. **

**Ureshiitamago: …Disclaimer, I don't own Merlin, yada yada yada, sorry if any of the characters seem OOC, blah blah blah. Ok! Have fun reading!**

_ "__Hey there, I'm Anora Vanstom, treasure hunter and wanderer extraordinaire. What's your names?" The blond one gripped my hand for a second, and then let go like it was a hot potato. _

_ "__Arther." He said shortly. My near nakedness was obviously still bothering him. I thought it was funny, because I had him pegged for the kind of guy who took women to bed whenever he could. I turned to the big-eared boy. This one smiled at me while she shook my hand. I smiled back happily. _

_ "__Merlin." He said. _

_ "__Nice to meet you two." I said happily. _

**Chapter 2: Cups of Life, and Royalty**

I propped my hands on my hips as they went back to the conversation they had been having earlier. Merlin, the big-eared one, leaned against a tree.

"Well, that's something I'll not be in a hurry to see again." He said. I looked at his neck-kerchief. Seriously?

"Stay out of trouble then." Arthur said, looking at the trees in front of him, and not Merlin.

"I could say the same for you." Gwaine said cheekily.

"You could do, but I wouldn't have any idea what you're talking about." Arthur shot back.

"Oh, come on." Gwaine said, looking towards Arthur. "You must've done something to end up in a hole like that." I nodded seriously, though I was extremely confused as to what they were talking about. Meanwhile, Merlin stood up off of his tree, and walked over to us. Arthur looked at Gwaine for a minute or two, as if gauging how much he could trust him, and then turned to me suspiciously.

"You can trust _me_." I said, holding up my hands in front of me in mock defense. "It's _him_ you gotta watch out for." I pointed at Gwaine, who faked a hurt face and gasped in overly exaggerated indignation.

"Who, little ol' me?" He asked, sounding horrified. I grinned devilishly.

"Yes, sir." I said. "You've skipped out on so many bills at the taverns we went to together that I do believe you owe me a kings ransom in gold." I folded my arms and put a mock angry face on for emphasis. Arthur looked at me, still suspicious, but then seemed to come to a conclusion.

"Actually," He said, turning back to Gwaine. "We were on a quest." Gwaine and I looked at each other, each with the same look on our face. _Is he mental?_ Or at least, I _think_ Gwaine was thinking that. It was either that or, _You got any money for drinks?_ The two expressions seemed to go hand in hand. Merlin spoke up, and I jumped, having forgotten that he was there for the moment.

"We're looking for the cup of life." He said, as if it were obvious. My eyebrows shot up sky high. _What a coincidence._ I thought to myself. _That's exactly what _I'm_ looking for._ Arthur looked at Merlin as if the younger man had kicked a puppy. Then Arthur smacked him on the back of the head. Merlin gaped at him in confusion, and Gwaine and I looked at each other. I pointed at the two. _Does this usually happen?_ I tried to make my expression say. Gwaine shrugged. _Yes, get used to it._ I nodded thoughtfully.

"What?" Merlin asked Arthur, looking aghast that Arthur had hit him, but not surprised.

"What part of the word 'secret' did you not understand?" Arthur asked, flinging his arms out. He glared at Merlin. Merlin seemed to be at a loss for words, his brows were furrowed as he tried to start a sentence, and then interrupted himself to start another.

"Gentlemen." I said quietly, but they didn't hear me. I looked at Gwaine, and he nodded in understanding.

"Gentlemen." He said, louder than I had. Merlin and Arthur swung around to look at him questioningly.

"It seems," Gwaine started. "Whatever it is that you're after, you could use a little help." He said. I smiled happily. Maybe they would let me come too?

"I would like to go too." I said cheerfully. The three of them looked at me. "What?" I asked.

"You're a _girl_." Arthur said. My jaw dropped, my eyes narrowed, and I could hear my eyebrows snapping together. I pointed at him.

"You did not just _assume_ that because I'm a girl, I can't hold me own." I said. I felt like somebody had just poked me with a flaming stick, and I could feel the blush of anger gracing my cheeks. Arthur seemed to shift uncomfortably.

"Yes, I did." He said. I stood up straight, eyes flaming with anger. My fists balled at my sides as I glared at him. My head snapped to Gwaine. I stabbed a finger in the direction of Arthur.

"He doubts me." I said. I had a feeling that if my eyes could shoot daggers, both Gwaine and Arthur would be wearing hilts from head to toe. Gwaine held up his hands in defense.

"I _know_ that you can hold your own, little flower. I'm all for you coming along, if just for your presence." He flashed a dazzling smile at me, meant to calm. I don't think it worked. "But," He continued, glancing at Arthur and Merlin. "I don't think these fellows know what you can do. You _did_ just meet after all." I frowned even further, and looked back at Arthur, who was now glaring back at me. I grabbed Gwaine's arm.

"Help me show them. This quest sounds like fun." I said, pulling him towards the center of the clearing, on the other side of the doused fire. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"So you can ruin my pretty face? Thank you, no." He said. I raised an eyebrow and walked over to my satchel, and pulled out a green apple. I turned around, and threw it into the air. Gwaine caught it and sighed. "Fine."

We took our positions, Gwaine with his sword out, looking uncertain, and me just standing in front of him, completely relaxed. We stood there staring at each other for the longest time, each of us waiting for the other to make a move. The tension was rising to a large level when he finally lunged. He had fought me several times before, and from those experiences knew that just because I was of the female gender, he shouldn't take it easy on me. The sword flashed, reflecting the light, but I was already gone when it reached where I had been standing. I was using his shoulders as a boost as I back flipped over him, and I landed neatly, still facing him. This time, _I_ went on the offensive, and I dodged his quick thrusts and swings, and got inside his bubble of safety that a sword usually gave some one. I smiled at him, my face close to his, and, in one powerful hit, he flew backwards into a tree. Well, he didn't _fly_, but he did stumble backwards into one. In a flash, I grabbed up his sword, and pointed it at his neck. I was barely even breathing hard. Gwaine was silent for a moment, before looking up at me, grinning.

"Still the same as always." He laughed. I grinned, and held out my hand. He took it, and I pulled him up. We walked back over to the two who had been watching. I gave Gwaine back his sword, and then crossed my arms and looked at Arthur.

"You doubt me now?" I asked.

5 minutes of arguing later

"So," Gwaine said to Arthur as he trudged beside me. "According to Merlin here, if you tell us where this cup is, you're to kill us." He said. Arthur glanced back for a split second.

"That's correct." He said. I grinned at Gwaine.

"Please don't tell us then." We said in synch. Gwaine went on.

"But let's be honest, you couldn't kill me even if you wanted to." I rolled my eyes at Gwaine's challenge. It was so childish. I hung back for a second, and I traded the same exasperated look with Merlin.

"Yeah?" Arthur asked, walking a bit faster. "Try me."

"I already did." Gwaine said. "Back at the arena.." I tuned him out.

"That," Arthurs voice brought me back. It was sharp. "was just a game." He sounded like a boy who didn't want to admit that he was tired.

"Oh, a game, right." Gwaine shot back. I recognized that voice. He wasn't going to let it go. "I won that game did I not?" I looked at Merlin, noticing that he seemed extremely annoyed.

"No you didn't." Arthur said, stopping to look at Gwaine, who stopped with him. The two men faced each other, rivalry in their eyes. "One more minute-" Arthur was cut off by Merlin.

"One more minute and you both would've been dead." He said. The two bickering men looked at him in slight shock. "Neither of you won, your plan was a half-baked disaster. And if it wasn't for that fire," He paused. "We would all be pushing up daisies." He walked past them after he made his point. Gwaine looked after Merlin while the younger man walked away as Arthur stared at the place Merlin had been, as if trying to comprehend that he had been scolded. Gwaine looked back at Arthur. I laughed heartily, and shoved past them myself. _I like Merlin_. I thought. _He has that slightly annoying yet funnily sarcastic quality._

**That's all for today! See you soon lovies! Mwah mwah! (::) (::)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ureshiitamago: Wooo! Extra long chappie this time, just cause I'm bored, and have nothing better to do with my life than make chapters for a fanfiction…just kidding! I love you all, and love writing these!**

**Anora: I do think that your head is screwed on too tight.**

**Ureshiitamago: You're quoting the Grinch who Stole Christmas…**

**Anora: No, you are.**

**Ureshiitamago: If you still don't understand that I don't own Merlin, shame on you.**

**Anora: You're changing the subject…**

**Ureshiitamago: On with the fanfic! Oh, by the way, this is set in "The Coming of Arthur". Just thought I'd let you all know.**

_ "__One more minute and you both would've been dead." He said. The two bickering men looked at him in slight shock. "Neither of you won, your plan was a half-baked disaster. And if it wasn't for that fire," He paused. "We would all be pushing up daisies." He walked past them after he made his point. Gwaine looked after Merlin while the younger man walked away as Arthur stared at the place Merlin had been, as if trying to comprehend that he had been scolded. Gwaine looked back at Arthur. I laughed heartily, and shoved past them myself. _I like Merlin._ I thought_. He has that slightly annoying yet funnily sarcastic quality.

**Chapter 3: The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly**

"Are we there yet?" I asked for the billionth time since I joined them. At first, it was a legitimate question, but it soon turned into a 'try to make Arthur get pissed off' question. It seemed to be working.

"No." His answer was much shorter this time. Suddenly, he stopped, and not expecting it, I ran into his back.

"Well, don't tell me we're actually here." Merlin remarked. I chuckled as I took in the scene in front of me. It was a smallish cave entrance with a stone sort of blocking it. The stone was covered in moss, and I thought it looked beautiful.

"You mean the cup is with the Druids?" I asked. "If you'd told me that sooner, I could have taken us here faster." Arthur sent a withering glare at me, and looked away.

"Easy Merlin, little flower. You don't want to rile the Prince." Gwaine said, elbowing me in the side. I frowned at his words.

"Prince?" I asked. Merlin nodded as Arthur moved away.

"The prince of Camelot." He said. I froze in my steps, and looked at Arthurs' retreating back. Gwaine followed.

"Are you okay?" Merlin asked me. I gave him a somewhat reassuring smile.

"Yes, go with them. I need to process this." I said. Merlin gave me a look, and I laughed as I interoperated it. "No, I'm not thinking about killing him. As long as he leaves the Druids alone, I'm fine with him going in there." Merlin nodded hesitantly before following. I turned away from the cave and sat down against a tree with the intent to watch for the eyes that had been following us, and to think about what I had heard.

I never really liked royalty, mainly because I was the bastard daughter of a king and a 'whore of the court'. I was brought up as 'the whore's daughter', and hated by everyone except for two people. One was the captain of the guard, who taught me how to fight and hunt. The other was my mother, who loved me regardless of the fact that every day that I grew older, I looked more and more like that horrible king. I had left finally, making my way across the lands that most people have only heard of in bards tales, and eventually across the great sea, where I didn't fall off the edge, and I learned how to survive in the wild for an indefinite amount of time from the copper skinned natives who lived there. I had made my way back to where I was born, only to find that both of the ones who loved me had been killed, and I had nowhere to go. So I became a treasure hunter. I met Gwaine a few times on my travels, enough times for me to call him a 'good friend', and I trusted his judgment. If Gwaine was friends with this prince, I would try to be nice.

My thinking over, I winkled an apple out of my travel sack and crunched it, savoring the juices that burst in my mouth. I scanned the trees happily, waiting for them to arrive. They did, and I stood up, eating the rest of my apple, and following them as they walked by me.

"Hard work, this quest business." Gwaine remarked as I fell into step next to him.

"Trust me, it's a great deed we just did today." Arthur said, lifting up a golden cup for a second.

"You sure the cup wasn't safer with the Druids?" Merlin asked.

"Can't be trusted Merlin, no one can."Arthur said. "The only safe place for the cup is the vault of Camelot." I was the only one who heard Merlin's next words.

"Yeah, well we have to get it there first." He said. I smiled, and then caught up with Arthur.

"So you're the Prince of Camelot?" I asked, looking at him, trying to gauge his reaction. He glared at me for a moment.

"Yes." He said.

"Funny, I always pictured the prince as a more…" I trailed off, as if in thought. Arthur looked at me expectantly. "Handsome fellow." I finished with a serious nod of my head. Gwaine snorted behind me. Arthur looked at me for a moment, and then ignored me.

"We're approaching the border of Cenred's lands." He said, pointing his sword in front and to the right a little ways. "Beyond the forest lies Camelot." The sword went back to his side.

"And food and water and a nice hot bath." Gwaine remarked. I grinned, not able to resist. I pinched my nose and said in an exaggerated voice;

"Pee yew, you need one." Gwaine sniffed, feigning his feelings getting hurt. Suddenly, I grabbed Arthur's tunic. Gwaine stopped with me.

"Quiet." I said. Arthur looked at me quizzically before furrowing his brow, and then his eyes widened in understanding. I could hear nothing. The others were obviously not getting it.

"Listen." Arthur said.

"I don't hear anything." Merlin said. I slapped him on the back of the head. I ignored the kicked puppy look on his face.

"When walking down a trail, the first warning you get when bandits are nearby is that there are no sounds of wildlife." I remarked. Merlins' eyes widened.

"Exactly." Arthur said. My hands curled into fists.

"Never satisfied, you city types." Gwaine remarked, though he looked to be on guard. "It's too noisy, its too quiet…" He trailed off as men in chainmail with swords in their hands leapt out at us, making no sound. We all stared for a moment, and then ran. I found myself running side by side with Arthur.

"Nice day for a run in the woods!" I yelled out between breaths.

"We're running for our lives, cease the pointless chatter!" He yelled back.

"That's the most you've said to me since we met! Can I celebrate with an apple?" I said, pulling out a nice green apple.

"NO!" He yelled. "In case you haven't noticed, they're on our trail!" I sighed and threw the apple over my shoulder, smirking as I heard the person chasing us cry out in pain. I looked over my shoulder, and my eyes widened as the person whom I had named Bobby recovered and took out a crossbow, aiming it at Arthur. I slammed into him, knocking him out of the path of the arrow. Unfortunately however, I took the arrow in my leg. I let out a cry as I fell.

"Run Arthur!" I shouted. He looked uncertain for a second, and then his face steeled as he held up his sword. Another arrow hit him in the leg, and he fell as well.

"IDIOT!" I shouted, scrambling for cover as I heard our attackers footsteps grow closer. I managed to slide myself under a bush, and cursed my inability to stand as the man reached Arthur and took his pouch, relieving it of the cup. I noticed that Arthur's eyes were closed, most likely knocked out from the shock. I took out another apple, and threw it. I heard another grunt of pain, and the footsteps grew closer to me. I knew that he probably wasn't able to see me through the foliage, and I used that to my advantage. I continued to lob apples at him from different points in the bush, serving to confuse him until help arrived. I just hoped that it was help for Arthur and I.

Merlin ran up, and I was surprised to see him hold out his hand, and see his eyes glow gold. The man flew backwards, and the cup flew through the air. Merlin immediately followed it, disappearing through the trees. I sat there in shock. _Merlin has magic, and lives in Camelot…_I thought. I didn't have anything against magic, I was just surprised that he managed to live in Camelot without being killed for magic. I crawled out of my hiding place and over to Arthur when Gwaine appeared.

"Merlin?" We called. He ran back to us.

A few hours later.

"It doesn't look too bad." Gwaine said as he examined Arthur's leg. Mine hadn't gone in as deep as Arthurs had, and it didn't require stitching, though I thought that Arthurs might. I did feel funny though, like sleep was trying to overwhelm me.

"Arrow must've been poisoned." Merlin said, placing his hand on Arthur's brow to feel for a fever. I had long since become immune to most poisons, so there was no fever for me, just unnatural tiredness.

"What about you?" Merlin asked me. I shook my head.

"There is no poison in this land that can kill me." I told him. He looked at me oddly. "What?" I asked. He shook his head and looked back at Arthur.

"He's got a fever, we need to keep him warm." He said, taking off his coat. Merlin laid his coat over Arthur as I opened my satchel and rummaged around for the wool blanket I always carried with me.

"I don't get it." Gwaine said seriously. "Why all this trouble for a cup?"

"Because in the wrong hands, it could become a terrible weapon." I said. **A/N: Yes, I stole Merlins' line, that will happen sometimes…this ****_is_**** a fanfiction, I can do what I want. :P **

They looked at me before Gwaine spoke up.

"I forgot you lived with the Druids for a while." He said. I smiled at him and Merlin.

"I also lived with slave traders, merchants, bandits, you name it, I've been it." I said, and then pointed a finger at Gwaine, who looked like he was about to say something that would make even a sailor blush. "Except for a doxie. And I will _never_ be a doxie, so don't wait up nights." He pouted comically.

"Not so great Cenreds' got it then." Gwaine said instead. It took me a minute to realize that the conversation had gone back to the cup. Merlin stopped staring at me, and looked at Gwaine.

"It's worse than you can possibly imagine." He said, taking the wool blanket I offered to him and tucking it around the prince.

"I can imagine the world exploding into the universe, and the universe just going on as if we never existed." I said, ignoring the looks they gave me. "More importantly, Merlin, I need to speak to you in private." I indicated the trees around us. After some arguing, and then walking for two minutes or so to make sure that Gwaine couldn't hear, I turned to face Merlin.

"You do magic." I said. My tone wasn't accusing, but Merlin flinched as though it was.

"No I haven't." He said. I sighed.

"You are a terrible lier." I said, shaking my head. "Don't worry, I wont tell. Lived with Druids, remember? Just a warning though. If I could figure out you have magic, others can too." I placed a hand on his shoulder. "I would hate to see you have your head chopped off, or worse, in flames." I said this seriously, and Merlin seemed to tense up.

"What do you know?" He asked tensely.

"Only that you have magic, and I think of you as a friend, and worry about you as a friend." I said. "I think that Gwaine has been left alone with Princey man for too long, we should go back." I walked by him, and then stopped. "I swear on the life of these woods that I will do nothing that will harm either you or Prince Arthur." I said, and then walked away. We arrived back at the campsite, Merlin more subdued than he had been since the morning. It was strange that I considered him a friend already, having just met him, but life threatening situations tended to do that to a person. Merlin was sitting at the opposite end of the fire from Gwaine and I, and the fire was now down to coals. Arthur was shivering with cold despite the blanket and jacket sacrificed to keep him warm.

"We need more firewood." Merlin said. Gwaine and I looked at the fire, then at each other.

"You're right about that." We said in synch, both of us looking serious. Merlin figited for a moment.

"Do you want to go and get some?" He asked. I assumed he was talking to Gwaine, so I continued to stare at the coals.

"Not really. Thanks for asking." Gwaine said. I snorted in amusement.

"Do you?" Merlin asked me. I smiled sweetly at him, and pointed at my bandaged leg.

"Sorry." I said.

"Wolves out there." Merlin said, looking at Gwaine again. "Bears…boars."

"Exactly." Gwaine said.

"I'm not a warrior, I can't defend myself like you." He was trying to guilt trip Gwaine. _Good luck with that._ I thought, mentally tipping an imaginary hat to Merlin.

"Never too late to learn." Gwaine said, proving my point. I looked at Gwaine's face, and noticed that he was thinking. I felt astounded. The guilt trip was working!

"Merlin." Gwaine said, catching the eye of the slightly panicked youth. "Don't you know when someone is joking with you?" Merlin laughed a little. Gwaine picked up his sword, and pointed it at the both of us.

"If I die collecting firewood, keep it to yourselves." He said. "I got a reputation to consider." I laughed heartily. Merlin looked at me expectantly. I rolled my eyes.

"You're going to do magic, and you don't want me to watch, right?" I said. He nodded. I sighed and turned away. I heard him recite an incantation twice.

"Come on." He said, in a slightly panicked voice. I turned back around. He was lightly shaking Arthur. "Arthur, come on." Arthur lay there, shivering with cold. Gwaine came back with the firewood, and built up the fire again, and I watched as sleep overcame the two of them.

Several hours later.

I was looking up at the trees when I heard a slight cough. I looked back down at the sleeping trio, and saw Arthur roll over, his eyes open. He was looking around, confused. I saw him reach for his long gone bag, and then look at Merlin.

"Where's the cup?" He asked in a commanding tone. Merlin jumped at his voice and woke up while I jabbed Gwaine's side to wake him. I was still fighting off the effects of the poison.

"Where's the cup?" He asked again, in a slightly more panicked tone.

"Cenred's men, they took it." Merlin said, sleep still in his voice.

"Then what are we still doing here?" Arthur demanded. I rolled my eyes. It was too early in the morning to be so energetic.

"You were unconscious." Merlin said, as if talking to a small child who was throwing a fit over a glass of spilled milk.

"Always an excuse, Merlin." Arthur sat up, and then almost fell over as he tried to stand. Merlin and Gwaine got up to help him. I still sat, stretching the stiffness out of my own injured leg.

"We have to get back to Camelot before it's too late." He said. I sighed, and used the tree to stand up.

"It's already too late." I said. They all looked at me as I examined the branches of the tree I was leaning against.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked in a strained voice. I tugged experimentally on one branch, and smiled slightly as it gave way for me to use as a walking stick.

"I mean that they can use the cup to create soldiers who can never die." I said. They were still looking at me.

"Do you use magic?" Arthur suddenly asked wearily. I snorted at him.

"No, I just lived with the Druids for a while. I also lived with the wandering tribes in a desert far away from here, and they use magic on a regular basis. I know a lot of magical lore, but no. I can't use magic." I said. "I'm also a treasure hunter. I was looking for the cup myself." I added.

"What would you use it for?" Merlin asked. I looked at him askance.

"I would never _dream_ of using it for selfish purposes. Once I had it, I meant to throw it into the place from whence it came. To rid the world of something that could be so easily used to create an undead army." Arthur looked at me, an eyebrow raised.

"And how much more do you know about the cup?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I know that it can be used, in the right situations, to heal fatal injuries if you drink water from it. Not much else though." I twirled my newly acquired stick in a hand thoughtfully. "Apple?" I asked, holding out a green apple. Gwaine tried to take it, but I made a face at him and bit into it with a crunch.

**Wooo. So now we know that Anora likes to travel. ;) Next chapter will be up next week. See you then lovies!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ureshiitamago says;**

**Hey guys, All Things Precious is officially (as of now) on a small hiatus until I can steal the ipad that I use to watch Merlin on back from the person who borrowed it. (This means ****_you_**** dad! Watch out!)**

***bows* I am soo soo sorry that I put this on a hiatus (however small) and I hope that you can forgive me. As soon as I can steal it back, I will make an extra long chappie for you guys!**

**Anora says;**

**I hate you, ureshiitamago. I hate you.**

**Ureshiitamago says;**

**You and all the other people who hate me for this.**

**Anora says;**

**I want to kill you.**

**Ureshiitamago says;**

**You're going to have to get in line. **


End file.
